Shortest Parsec
Shortest Parsec is a map for Battle Bears Gold and was released in Version 1.4.2. It is the second map with an interactive feature in the form of the switch found on the tower across from the spawn points. This switch, when used, controls the position the floor of the middle dome and is activated by your melee weapon. It can be used to lure players to their deaths, even your own teammates. The huge laser in the middle of the two teams' bases, however, activates periodically and cannot be controlled. The map has almost no walls, and that way it is very easy to suicide. It is considered a very dangerous map as suicides are very abundant. Pickups The pickups in Shortest Parsec can be found in the following locations: : Bearscream Sandwich: Below the huge laser or inside the central dome. : Imperial Basket Grande: On the tower across from the blue and red team bases. : Health Pack: Underneath tower across from bases, on Red team's side. :Shield: Underneath tower across from bases, on the Blue Team's side and across from the Bearscream Sandwich inside the central dome. Plant the Bomb Bombs are located on the bottommost platform right next to each other, underneath the tower across from the spawn points. Trivia *A parsec is a unit of measurement commonly used in astronomy equating to approximately 30.9 trillion kilometers (19.2 trillion miles) or 3.26 light-years. *There are various Easter eggs in this map. The first Easter Egg is the meteorite at the Red team's base that can be reached only by using So FlyHuggable and Metal CrushB-1000. Some players claim to reach the asteroid with Double JumpPro Mode feature + Turkish Jump Boots. The second one is the meteorite that can be seen floating in the space close to the blue team's base, if a player reaches it with the So Fly or the Turkish Jump Boots, the user will be able to read "You shouldn't be able to read this" behind the tower where the laser appears, it is written twice and there are two confused bear faces. The next Easter Egg can be reached with the So Fly and the Turkish Jump Boots combined, the player must go to the blue team's base and use the So Fly and the Jump Boots combined to reach the top of the tower where the huggable corpse is, the player can use this two more times (Or only once, in some cases) to reach the top of the place where the laser comes from. The next one can also be reached with the So Fly and the Turkish Jump Boots, it is at the place where the switch is, using the So Fly and the Jump Boots combined the player can reach the top of the meteorite. *There is a Huggable corpse on this map, on the side of the large tower adjacent to each team's spawn points. *Certain projectiles can come into contact with the red beam, such as the TNT Launcher, whilst others do not, such as the Proximity Mine. *During original beta testing for this map, combining the So Fly with one of the Jump Pads let you jump way farther than intended and reach the asteroids on the other side. *There is an occasional bug in the Shortest Parsec where the player suddenly stalls midway between the normal landing point and the Jump Pad at the edge of each team's base. This is especially dangerous on Parsec as if the player stalls, he/she will most likely fall off the map and suicide. *There are a few logos in the map reading "H.I.P.", which stands for Huggable Instrumentality Project. *You actually can run through the laser if you use caffeine boost or shield. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps